dungeonbossfandomcom-20200216-history
Recruiting Augustus the Paladin!
About Augustus the Paladin makes his debut! If you want a fleet of tanks on your team, then having him will definitely fill that role! He specializes in absorbing damage, demon slaying, and exorcising status effects. In this event, you'll be hunting him down and completing those objective quests. Finish them and you'll have an opportunity to summon him or upgrade him! Smiting the Paladin Depending on the level that you encounter , you'll have to form a team to tackle Augustus and the rest of the minions in that level. Avoid using Demon heroes as his passive will not only deal extra damage to them, but also take less damage from them. In a room full of minions, the first thing to do is to remove as many of his minions before taking on the Paladin. He has multiple skills that will try to keep them alive, and by removing his minions first, his skills will not have as big of an impact. Use heroes like who capitalizes on Tank Hunter (2x damage to tank classes) and dazing them with her ranged attack. He will also use his special ability Lay on Hands, which heals himself and removes all debuffs from him, essentially giving him a second chance in life. But consistent damage will whittle him away. Heroes to Consider : The ability to reduce defenses with helmet missiles, armor hunter (2x damage to armor classes) and ignores armor, and the ability to daze, he is one of the essential heroes used against the boss. and : Freezing enemies is always good to have on the team. They can now form a fun battery of misdirect and reflecting shields, while freezing them in their places. , and any dazing hero: Crippling Augustus's ability to hit is one of the game mechanics that will get you used to pairing heroes with high damaging attackers. The goblin brigade: , , , : A team that utilizes passives with each other will quickly dispatch Augustus and his minions. The Undead Army: , , , : Since Augustus doesn't deal extra damage to undead heroes, you can utilize any combination of undead heroes to Disease and cripple your enemies. , , , : Any hero that uses lightning attacks will deal an extra 50% damage to armored heroes. Quests Defeating in dungeons will help you complete the quest Wanted-Augustus. He appears as a replacement of one of the other enemies other than the boss. He will also be at your current player level. Killing him adds towards the kill count, which is cumulative for every subsequent quest completion. Quick looting will not add towards the kill count. The follow is a list of dungeons where can be found as a rare boss spawn: 3-3 Bonechilled quarry 4-5 Mercenary Fortress 7-4 Elite Garrison 8-2 War Front 13-3 Abandoned Pass 14-5 Pillaged Village 15-4 Demon's Den 19-6 Demon's Hoard 20-4 Sky Temple Tokens in Dungeons Augustus Throne of ash.PNG Augustus vanguard.PNG Augustus Pinnacle.PNG In addition to the quest rewards, adventurers can earn tokens through boss chest drops. Adventurers can also refresh those levels to increase the token gain per day. does NOT show up in these levels. Gallery Augustus in Demon Hoard.png|Augustus found in Demon Hoard Augustus in Abandoned Pass.PNG Category:Special Event